enjoyment
by 59katie
Summary: After Walker and Alex become a true married couple Walker is assigned to protect Merilee Summers. Summers does her best to seduce Walker. Gordan questions whether Alex is truly happy being married to Walker. After Walker rebuffs Merilee she vows to get him one way or the other.


Enjoyment by Katie 59

Chapter One Walker entered Ranger headquarters Monday morning with a slight smile on his face so Trivette teasingly said to his partner " If it were anyone other than you Walker I would say from that smile on your face that you got lucky on the weekend. But I know that's not what has you so happy so what does? Unless of course you came to your senses when it comes to Alex." Walker answered " You may never know Trivette." Trivette took that as hint to change the subject and he did by saying " Well partner the news I have to tell you just may ruin your day or it may not. That all depends on how much of a married man that really you are." Walker stated " Trivette stay out of what happens between my wife and me or find yourself a new partner. Got it?" Trivette replied " I wasn't nosing into the state of your marriage Walker but I do want Alex to be happy and you're the only man that I know who can make her really happy. She's crazy about you for some reason that I have yet to figure out." Trivette was somewhat stunned when Walker told him " Alex is happy Trivette and so am I. Now drop it."

Trivette then said " Okay partner but you might want to know that our latest assignment just might want to know wether or not you're a happily married man. Although you having a wife probably wouldn't stop her from going after you if she's wants you back. Seriuosly Walker Captain Harland told me that Miss Summers has returned to town and that she wants us to protect her while she's in town. He said that as soon as you got in we were to go to the hotel that she's staying in and take over her security from the police department. Apparently she has some sort of stalker after her. According to Captain Harland Miss Summers claims to have been receiving threatening phone calls that said if she didn't respond properly she would suffer. I don't know how true it is but we do have to act like we believe it's true. Also and Alex isn't going to like this one bit but we're going with Miss Summers to her next tour stop too. Once we get Miss Summers safely to San Antonio that Ranger office will then take over her security for us and we can return home."

Walker replied as he got up from his desk " I guess that we'd better get going then." Trivette followed Walker out of the door. In the hallway they ran into Alex who said to them " Are you two free to come to my office now? I need to go over your testimony in the Drusse case as soon as possible." Trivette answered " We can't Alex. Captain Harland assigned us to protect Miss Summers while she's in town. Then we have to go with her to San Antonio. Listen after we set up her security I'll give you a call to let you know if we can get a meeting in before we leave town with Miss Summers." Alex looked at Walker wondering why he hadn't said anything to her about the assignment. Walker told her " I'll walk you back to your office while Trivette goes and gets something that he forgot at his desk. Meet me at the truck Trivette." Trivette started to say that he hadn't forgotten anything at his desk but shut up when he saw Walker glare at him so he went back into Ranger headquarters while Walker went to Alex's office with her. Once there he followed his wife into her private office where he locked the door as Alex sat down at her desk. Walker explained to his wife " I found out about the assignment when I got to work this morning."

" Okay Walker but you had better make sure that Miss Summers knows that you're now a married man." Alex stated causing her husband to tell her " Alex I'm just doing my job. You're not going to be a jealous wife? Are you?"  
Alex got up from her desk went over to where Walker was sitting and sat on his lap before saying " I am not jealous of someone like that. I only said anything because I know that you are somewhat clueless when predatory women go after you for your body. I can't tell you how many times I've seen them hit on you without you even knowing that was what they were doing. I doubt if you even realized it when I hit on you after we got wet in that cascading waterfall during the mustang case. After we went to my condo I wore that reallty short robe then kept crossing and uncrossing my legs. When you got up I thought you had realized what I was doing and was going to give in to me and what I wanted from you but you left my condo like you were in a hurry to leave. Having said all that I do know that you would never betray what we have. But before you leave I'm going to give you a good reason to come back home to me intact." Alex then laid a kiss on Walker that had him reacting in such a manner that he had to stay seated for a minute after Alex got off of his lap. Walker as he was leaving told her " Alex I knew what you were doing that night and I did want to take you up on what you wanted us to do but I couldn't and you know why now. I left your condo in a hurry that night because I wasn't ready for us yet. Lady I'll call you later to let you know if I'll be home before we leave town."

Later on that day Walker called his wife to tell her that he wasn't going to be able to come home until after Miss Summers' tour moved on to San Antonio. Alex told him that she understood and then teased him " While you're gone I'll just spent my time making some changes around our house." Walker asked " What changes. Exactly?"

Alex replied " For starters I'm moving your clothes back upstairs then I'm going to get us a king size bed. The queen size one that we currently have in our bedroom is just a little too small when we make love. I almost fell out of it more than once last night because of the things you had us doing. Mind you I'm not complaining about them because I really enjoyed last night. Are you okay with me changing our bed?" Walker answered " That's fine with me. I'll call you when we get to San Antonio. Give the children a kiss from me will you?" Alex said that she would and ended the phone call.

Walker replaced the phone to discover that Trivette and Merilee Summers were standing right behind him so he asked her " Is there something that I can do for you Miss Summers?" Merilee moved close to Walker as she answered " How about telling me what children you were talking about? I couldn't help but over hear that you were telling someone to give the children a kiss from you. Surely you aren't talking about your own children. Because you're not the marrying kind. Now are you my Cordell?" Walker told her " The children are mine and not that it's any of your business but I was asking my wife to give our children a good night kiss from me. Now if there's nothing else that you need Trivette would be glad to take you back to your room where you will spend the night. Trivette will you please escort Miss Summers back to her room?"

" Well would you mind telling me who you're married to? Surely you didn't let that A.D.A. Cahill trap you into marriage by getting herself pregnant and then claiming the baby was your's. Cordell she was trying to entrap you the entire time we were a couple and you must know that." Merilee sneered at Walker who didn't answer her. Trivette took Merilee by her arm as he said " Miss Summers we need to go back to your room now." Merilee let Trivette take her from Walker's room. In the hallway Trivette told her " Walker and Alex are a married couple now and they have two children. Their firstborn is named Keith and their second child is called Angela. A word of warning Miss Summers don't even think about trying to get Walker to betray Alex and sleep with you because it will never happen. Walker would never betray his wife. As long as Walker and Alex are still breathing they will stay faithful to each other. Are we clear on that?"

" I'm not interested in him." Merilee said to Trivette while thinking to herself ' If I could get Cahill out of the picture in a fatal way if need be I'll be able to get my Cordell back.' For some reason Trivette didn't believe her so he vowed to keep an close eye on Miss Summers during their assignment to protect her.

A short time later Alex answered her front door to find her father standing there so she invited him in. After they were seated in the living room Gordan brought up the state of Alex's marriage " Alex are you really happy to be married to Walker? If you're not please tell me and I can get you an anullment and see to it that you end up with full custody of Keith. Walker has no claim on Angela what so ever since he didn't father her. Do you want me to file for an anullment and custody of Keith for you?" After gathering her wits Alex replied " Dad I am very happy to be married to Walker. There's no way I would ever leave him and take our children away from him either. Now Dad answer something for me, why on earth would you even think that I wanted an anullment?"

" Alex I know that when you were pregnant with Angela you said that there was no way that she was Walker's. About the only way for a married woman to know her baby wasn't her husband's is for the two of them not to have been behaving like a married couple prior to the pregnancy. What I'm saying is that I don't think you and Walker are truly man and wife. When C.D. and I watched the children that night you went to the Mayor's fundraiser with Walker I asked C.D. why did it seem like your husband was trying to impress you into picking him. C.D. didn't really answer my question. But from what he did say I now think the two of you are married in name only and that you only married Walker because you were pregnant with Keith. Honey I don't think it's good for you to live with a man when you're not going to be truly his wife. You deserve a complete life and not a shadow of one." Gordan explained to his daughter who choose her words very carefully as she answered him " Okay Father let me explain something to you and that is that Cordell and I are married in every sense of the word. We did consumate our marriage and we do share the same bedroom. I do understand that you're concerned about me but you don't need to be. I don't have a shadow of a life, I have a very full and happy life living with my husband and our two children. And if you bring up this subject again you will be out of the running to have a grandchild named after you. Are we clear about that?"

" Very clear Alexandra. Not that I'm being nosey or anything but when do you plan on having another baby? I can't wait to have a grandson named after me." A contrite Gordan said to Alex who responded " Walker and I haven't discussed it yet but we will as soon as he gets back from his assignment. Now enough about that, how's your latest case coming?" The subject was changed.

Chapter Two

The next day Walker escorted Merilee to the arena she would be singing at in his truck. Trivette had already gone ahead to go over the security details with the staff for the arena. When Walker arrived he took Merilee to the back stage area where Trivette was waiting for them. Trivette said to Walker " I've made those changes to the schedule we talked about." Merilee questioned " What changes are you talking about? You do know that nothing is going to stop me from giving my adoring public what they want, don't you?"

Trivette replied " For starters the meet and greet with the audience before you start your show is off. Also when the show is over you will be going straight back to your hotel. I know that you're in the habit of going to nightclubs after you've done a concert but that's not going to happen." Merilee objected " I have to greet my fans before I start the concert. They love when I do that and I can't let them down. Cordell will you please tell Ranger Trivette here that you're in charge and that he has to listen to you. You know from when we were together how much my fans mean to me and you know that I can't and won't disappoint them. I'm going to have that meet and greet whether or not Trivette approves of it. Now that's settled how about the two of us go to my ready room so that we can do what we used to do before I sang?"

Walker replied " Miss Summers as the senior Ranger I have decided how things will be done during this assignment. Ranger Trivette was telling you what had already been decided on and that means no meet and greet. And no night on the town either. Trivette will you please take Miss Summers to the ready room?" Trivette stepped forward to escort Merilee but she all but threw herself at Walker while saying to him " Cordell why are you being this way? Why can't you take me there? Is it because you're wife is jealous of me? Because if she is then she's being silly because like I told Ranger Trivette last night I am not interested in stealing you from her. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind having sex with you again but a long term relaionship between us is out of the question due to my growing career. Please for old times' sake can't you reconsider and take me to the ready room?"

Walker answered " Trivette you stay here and go over the security again while I escort Miss Summers to her ready room. If anything comes up let me know." As Merilee turned to follow Walker to her ready room she smirked at Trivette then mouthed the words " I won." Trivette just shook his head in disgust. Once in the ready room Walker told her " Miss Summers why don't you do what you normally do while I stand guard outside your door?" Walker left the ready room before she could answer him and took up his post outside her door. Inside the room Merilee said to herself ' I will get him back if it's the last thing that I do. There is no way that Cahill is going to best me when it comes to my Cordell. No way. That woman is as good as dead in my book.'

When Trivette arrived to escort Merilee to the stage Walker was still at his post. Trivette asked him " How long have you been standing there at the door partner?" Walker answered " Ever since I escorted Miss Summers back here. After we take her to the stage I want you to watch from backstage while I move around to see what's going on." Trivette replied " That's fine by me."

During the concert Trivette was watching the concert from the back stage while Walker was indeed roaming the area between the stage and the ready room to see if anything was not quite right because he had gotten an uneasy feeling about things. After the concert was over Walker and Trivette escorted Merilee back to the ready room but Walker stopped at the door and whispered " Trivette take Miss Summers to where the police officers are then come back here."

Merilee then said in a loud voice as she reached for the door knob " I'm not going anywhere with him." Walker swatted her hand away then Trivette dragged her aside as Walker kicked open the door and entered the ready room. Inside there was a man standing holding a vase of dead roses. Seeing Walker the man dropped the vase and quickly threw a small knife at Walker who deflected it. The man then charged Walker while waving a large knife at him. In the confined area the man was able to stab Walker with the knife in his side before Walker was able to subdue him. After the man had been cuffed and led away Merilee threw herself into Walker's arms. Merilee then said to him " Oh Cordell thank you for saving my life. You're my hero, yet again. How about I show you my thanks? I'm sure that Trivette will be glad to go do the paperwork while we get to know each other again."

Walker shrugged her off then told the other two " Miss Summers my partner will take your statement. Trivette could you take her statement then let Alex know that I'll be home after I get stitched up by the on site paramedic?" It was then that Trivette noticed that Walker had a stab wound in his side that was bleeding pretty good. Trivette answered him " You Walker are going to the hospital and have that looked at by a doctor. The police will take Miss Summers' statement then return her to the hotel and watch over Miss Summers until I can get back there. And if you don't go along with me on this one I will call Alex up to tell her that you have a stab wound that a doctor neeeds to look at. So am I driving you to the hospital or not?" Walker gave in knowing that Alex would have his hide if he didn't.  
While Walker was being treated Trivette called up Alex and told her that Walker was in the E.R. getting stitched up and that he would be okay. After the wound had been stitched up the E.R. doctor told Walker that he was to take a couple of days off to let the stitches do their work. As they were leaving the hospital Trivette told Walker " I guess this means you aren't going to San Antonio with me after all. But did you really have to get yourself stabbed to get of the assignment?"

" You might not have to go there by yourself Trivette. We caught her stalker." Walker replied then fetched his truck keys out of his pant's pocket. Trivette answered " I called Harland while you were getting the stitches and told him what had happened but he said that he still wanted a pair of Rangers to go on to San Antonio with Miss Summers and that for you to let him know if you were going to be able to go with us. Harland said the man we arrested by the name of Beau Cranson Didley and that is his legal name by the way is claiming that he's Merilee's boyfriend. No one believes him but to be on the safe side Harland told me that if you couldn't go on to San Antonio he would assign Vonte to go instead. So Walker are you going or not?"

" The doctor said that I had to take a couple of days off so you'd better tell Harland to have Vonte meet you at Miss Summers' hotel. You can call him from the truck while I take you back to the arena to get your car. The police can watch her until the two of you get there." Walker replied so Trivette called up Harland to tell him that Walker was taking a few days off. Captain Harland then assigned Vonte to take Walker's place.

When Walker arrived home Alex was waiting up for him. Seeing that Walker winced when she hugged him Alex stepped back and asked her husband " How many stitches this time?" Walker shrugged as he answered " A few and Trivette has a big mouth. The doctor told me to take the next couple of days off so Trivette is going on to San Antonio with Miss Summers. Harland is assigning Vonte to help him with security."

" Okay. Is there anything that you need me to do? I can make you a quick snack or cook you something more filling to eat. Whatever you want just tell me and I'll do it." Alex said to Walker who pulled her close then whispered in her " How about we go upstairs and you help me undress? Then you can help me forget about the stitches." Alex quickly answered " Why don't you go and check on our children while I turn down the covers? When you get to our room I'll help you out of your clothes." Walker did as she had asked of him and when he got to their bedroom Alex was standing naked by the side of the bed. She then assisted Walker out of his clothes. When they were done Walker sat up in the bed and asked her " Besides returning my clothes to this room and getting us a bigger bed is there anything else that you would like to do around the house? I'll be okay with whatever changes you want to make, within reason."

Alex teased him " All I want to do is you my darling. Now lay down so that I can do that." Walker laid back down and Alex started doing what she had said she wanted to do. When Walker was half out of his mind with pleasure Alex stopped her actions and asked him " Cordell why didn't you tell me that you had a birth mark?" Walker who was in no shape to answer anything pleaded with her " Please Alex finish.. oh god...Alex." Alex finished what she had been doing. After Walker recovered his senses he questioned her " Why did you stop half way through? Do you know that your stopping almost killed me? And were you saying something about a birthmark?"

Alex replied " You mean that you don't know that you have a star shaped birthmark on that which makes you a man?" Walker shook his head no so Alex snuggled close as she told him " It looks just like the star on your Ranger badge. And just so you know cowboy I'm going to enjoy seeing it a lot and for the rest of our lifes. Got a problem with that?"

" No I don't Mrs. Walker." Walker replied as he turned reached up and turned off the bedside lamp. Alex laid her head on her husband's chest and they went to sleep.

Chapter Three

The next morning as they were eating breakfast Alex told Walker about the way her father had questioned her about the state of her marriage so Walker asked her " What did you say to your father about our marriage?" Alex responded " That we had consumated our marriage and that we shared a bedroom. I also told my father that if he brought the subject up again he would be out of the running to have a grandchild named after him. That's all."

" Speaking of future children would you be interested in us having more some day?" Walker asked his wife who replied " Yes I would but is it okay with you if we wait a couple of years? Right now I'm on birth control because Dr. Bates said that I should start taking the pill to help regulate my cycle and that I should be on the pill for at least two years. I was having a lot of trouble with irregular cycles before I got pregnant with Keith and then with Angela following so quickly Dr. Bates said that my monthly would become more eractic and very painful at times if I didn't do something to regulate it. The hormones in the pill have been known to help out in cases like mine. I swear Walker that's the only reason I was taking birth control. I'm not taking them to prevent a pregnancy." Walker not at all comfortable with the subject matter answered " That's fine Alex." Alex changed the subject.

About a week later Walker and Alex were in C.D.'s eating dinner with the children when Trivette came into the bar. Spotting the Walkers Trivette went over to the booth they were sitting in and sat down besides Alex then he complained to Walker " The next time Miss Summers need someone to protect her the captain had better assign another Ranger. I have had all I can stomach of litte Miss Summers. God Walker how were you ever stupid enough to fall for her? She's nothing more than a pair of boobs and puffed up hair. And her singing please don't get me started on that. She can't sing worth a lick." Walker didn't answer his partner but Alex did by asking " Jimmie are you forgetting whom you're sitting next to? And who you're sitting across from for that matter? I know that you're not a fan of Miss Summers but Captain Harland was making sure that she was safe from any potential threat as he was supposed to."

Trivette replied " Come on Alex you're not a fan of her's either." Alex then said " No I'm not. Nor am I ever going to be a fan of Miss Summers but the past is the past. What happened back then doesn't matter anymore. Walker and I are married now and we have two children. That is two for right now."

" Right now? Alex are you saying that you're pregnant again?" Trivette questioned Alex who held up her hand to stop the questions then answered him " No I'm not but maybe in the future there might be more little Walkers running around. Just not right now." Trivette seeing the way Walker was looking at him changed the subject. A short time later Dalton Reed entered C.D.'s and he too spotted the Walkers. He then went over to the booth and asked them " Mr. and Mrs. Walker can I talk to the two of you for a minute?"

Alex looked at Walker who said " What about?" Dalton pointedly looked at where Trivette was sitting so Trivette excused himself and Dalton Reed took his place. Alex then inquired of her former boyfriend " What do you want to talk about Dalton?" Dalton answered " I'm putting together a bull and horse riding event for a children's charity and I wanted to know if you would consider being one of the riders Walker. It takes place in two months time in Austin so that should give me enough time to find someone else if you say no. Now before you answer me this children's charity has over the years sent a lot of children to summer camps where they get the chance to be around horses for an entire week. You should see how these kids react to being around a horse for the first time. It's really a great sight. I have a pamplet that I can give you so that you and your wife can look it over then let me know what you two decide." Alex broke in to say " Dalton the choice is Walker's to make. I don't tell him what to do any more than he tells me what to do. Walker himself will let you know if he's going to be a participant."

Reed looked at Walker as he asked him " Do you have any idea how long it will take you to decide?" Walker replied " I'll do it." Dalton then said " Thank you Walker. By the way if you don't mind me asking was the baby a boy or a girl?" Alex responded as she showed him the baby " She's a girl. Her name is Angela and she's the apple of Walker's eye." Dalton looked at Angela then said " I can see why, she's as beautiful as her mother is. Well I'd better be going now. Thank you again Walker for agreeing to help me out. Call the number listed in that pamplet next week and we'll go over all arrangements then." Reed left the pamplet on the table then got up and left the booth. After they were done eating the Walkers left C.D.'s and headed home.

After putting the children to bed Alex was in her bedroom awaiting Walker's return from the bathroom when the phone rang so she answered it. It was D.A. Moody and he told her " A.D.A. Cahill-Walker I'm sorry to bother you at home but I thought that it was best for me to call you myself and let you know that Sammie Jones is going to be released from prison within the next several months because of over crowding. Also something has come up in connection to the stabbing of your husband by Beau Cranson Didley. So could you and Ranger Walker meet with me in my office at say 9 tomorrow morning? I think you two need to know what's going to happen in that case."

" We'll be there D.A. Moody." Alex answered so her boss ended the phone call. When Walker came out of the bathroom he asked his wife " Who was on the phone?" An upset Alex replied " It was D.A. Moody. Sammie Jones is being released from prison in the next several months because of over crowding and there's been some sort of development concerning your stabbing by Miss Summers' stalker. D.A. Moody wants to meet with the two of us in his office tomorrow morning at 9. I said that we would be there then. Is that okay?"

Walker got into bed with his wife and pulled her into his arms as he answered " It's okay about the meeting. As for Sammie Jones I want you to know that if he gets anywhere near you again he will be a dead man. You have my word on that." Alex responded " I know that Walker but why on earth would they let a rapist out that early because of prison over crowding? I mean he hasn't as far as I know served even a fifth of his sentence. It just doesn't make any sense to me." Walker realized then that Alex thought that Jones had been sentenced to prison for a long time because of what should have been multiple counts against him for the time he and his cousin Artie Timsom had kidnapped Alex from the ranch then sexually assaulted her for several days. Walker explained " Alex I thought that Clark had told you himself that he had made a plea deal with Jones in which he was only charged with one count of rape. He didn't say anything to you?"

" No that little worm didn't. What did Clark tell you when you went to see him about it? I know that you did because that's the kind of man that you are. When you see injustice happening you confront it." Alex told Walker who answered " He claimed that he made the deal to spare you from having to go through the ordeal of testifying about what happened to you those several days when you were missing. Clark also told me that Jones would serve at least five years before he would be up for parole. I promise you Alex that I will see to it that he doesn't bother you."

" I know that you will Cordell but I really don't want to think about that man ever again. It's just too hard for me to think about the circumstances in which Angela was conceived. I love her dearly and I know that you do too. I wish with everything in me that you had fathered her the same way you fathered Keith." Alex said. Walker pulled his wife even closer as he told her " In every sense of the word Angela is my daughter and that will never change. Keith and Angela are both of our's children and that is all that matters to me."

" You're right Cordell. All that matters is that we have two beautiful heathly children, whom we love. When Angela is being fussy about going to sleep I swear that your stubborness has rubbed off on her." Alex replied. Walker then teased in an attempt to lighten the mood " And when Keith shakes his head no at me I see your hardheadness in him. He is so like you when you've decided that you're right." Alex teased back " So you're saying that both of our children are bullheaded? You know just like their bullheaded father?" Walker answered " We've had this talk before lady." Alex replied " And you always lose it my dear." Walker conceded defeat and turned off the light.

Chapter Four

The next morning at the D.A.'s office D.A. Moody informed the Walkers as he handed them what appeared to be documents " Beau Cranson Didley's attorney has presented my office with what he says is proof that Didley and Miss Summers were and still are boyfriend and girlfriend. That they have a relationship that goes back awhile. There's a sworn statement in the information that I just gave you which states Miss Summers and Beau Cranson Didley's met at a place called C.D.'s when she was singing there one night. The statement also says that at the time Miss Summers was being protected by Ranger Walker because her exhusband was stalking her. That after her exhusband died Miss Summers invited Didley to go with her on tour and that he went with her. A.D.A. Cahill-Walker since you're the lawyer you can explain the legal ramifications of that to Ranger Walker later on. What I just handed the two of you were copies of everything that Didley's attorney presented to my office late yesterday evening. If you'll go through the documents you'll see that Didley's claim of a relationship with Miss Summer's appears to be true." Alex interjected " While it may be true that there was a relationship between Miss Summers and Beau Cranson Didley it still doesn't mitigate the fact that Didley stabbed Ranger Walker. He will still be charged with attempted murder. Won't he?"

Moody answered " I'll do my best, that is if my office is allowed to keep the case. The State Attorney General's office has filed a motion in state court to have the Tarrant County D.A.'s office removed from the case because of your job as a A.D.A. for Tarrant County. I intend to fight it but I feel that I must warn the both of you that most likely I will lose that fight and the State Attorney General's office will be the one to decide what charges to bring against Didley, if any are brought. Any questions?" Alex didn't say anything but Walker questioned the D.A. " What are you going to do to keep Sammie Jones in prison? How can a rapist be allowed to walk free after serving so little time?"

" I'm very sorry Ranger Walker but there is nothing that my office can do to keep Sammie Jones in prison. D.A. Clark made the plea deal with Jones and it's now legally binding. That means that Jones will be a free man whenever the state releases him because of prison over crowding. Normally in that situation the victim in the case wouldn't be notified that their attacker was being released from prison but I know someone who works for the prison board and she said that just as soon as she knows Jones' release date she will let me know. When I know that I will inform the both of you." Moody answered Walker.

Alex stood up and said " Thank you for keeping us informed D.A. Moody. Now if you'll excuse us both Ranger Walker and myself have things we need to do." Walker followed his wife out of the D.A.'s office. They went to Alex's private office where Alex sat down at her desk while Walker sat on a chair that was in there. After going over her documents Alex said to her husband " From what I just read Miss Summers and Beau Didley were in a relationship much like the one Miss Summers was in with her exhusband. And that the relationship started when Beau Cranson Didley went on tour with Miss Summers after her exhusband's death. There are pictures included in here that seems to back that up. Also Walker there are at least two instances of them appearing together before a judge to get a P.F.A. against Didley that had been filed by Miss Sunners dropped. Also they filed the paperwork so that they could get married about two months ago. If that's the case Didley won't be charged with stalking her and the only charge he will be facing is attempted murder and it wouldn't surprise me if he claimed self defense. The reason that I say that is because if the two of them were still dating Didley could have possibly been invited by Miss Summers to go to her ready room the night he stabbed you. His defense attorney will try to convince a jury that Didley threw a knife at you and then stabbed you because he was afraid that you were going to shoot and kill him. From what I know about the State Attorney General's Office there will most likely be a plea deal offered to Didley and that he will serve very little time, just like that animal. Sometimes our legal system really sucks."

Walker got up walked over to Alex's desk then pulled her up into a hug as he vowed " I will protect you from Jones." Alex returned the hug then replied " I know that Cordell but in the meantime I think that it's best if I start taking some self defense courses. Also given both of our jobs I think I should consider learning how to handle a gun, just to be on the safe side."

" I'll teach you how to handle a gun and I have a friend who teaches women self defense. I can see if she'll train you." Walker offered his wife who accepted by saying " Yes to you teaching me how to handle a gun. And as to me learning self defense from your friend, Walker I want to be able to defend myself not train in the martial arts. You're the martial arts expert in our family and I intend for it to stay that way."

" I'll call you later and let you know when Debbie Mares can fit you in lady of mine." Walker told Alex then kissed her on the cheek. After Walker had left her office Alex got to work.

At Ranger headquarters Walker told Trivette what Moody had told them about Merilee and Didley. Trivette said " That wouldn't surprise one bit about Miss Summers. Hopefully though the state will see to it that Didley serves a long time just like that animal who hurt Alex." Walker answered " D.A. Moody also informed us that Jones will be getting out of prison in the next several months because of over crowding." Trivette exclaimed " That can't be right. He was sentenced for multiple counts of assault, wasn't he?" Walker replied " Just one count of rape. Clark made a plea deal with Jones. I'm telling you right now Trivette if Jones so much as comes nears Alex again he's a dead man."

" I know that Walker but for now why don't we go see what our latest case is?" Trivette responded.

Alex was eating lunch in C.D.'s with her father who picked up that she seemed to be upset about something so he asked her " Are you all right Alex?" She answered " Not really Dad. The man who stabbed my husband is most likely going to walk because the State Attorney General's Office is taking the case away from D.A. Moody. It seems that little Miss Summers and her alledged stalker are really boyfriend and girlfriend. Sometimes the legal system gets things so wrong." Gordan sensing that there was something else bothering his daughter also questioned her " Is that all that's bothering you? Is there something else that you'd like to talk with me about?"

" Sammie Jones, one of the men who raped me is going to be released from prison in the next several months because of prison over crowding. He was given a sweetheart of a plea deal by our former D.A. and it's just not right." Alex replied so her father said to her " Are you worried about him coming after you again? Because if you are I can hire some bodyguards to protect you."

Alex replied " Walker is going to teach me how to handle a gun and he's going to have a friend of his teach me self defense. If that animal comes after me again he will regret the day he was born. No man will hurt me like that again. One way or the other he will be taken care of. If I don't see to that my husband will." Gordan then said " Speaking of husbands, are you truly happy with your's?"

" Cordell John Walker is the most incredible man that I have ever met. He's so tough when he has to be but when he's home with me and our children Walker is the most gentle man that I have ever met. He is so good with the children and when it comes to me Cordell is so very..." Alex's voice trailed off as she remembered that it was her father she was talking to and not a female friend. Gordan told her in an effort to change the subject " Okay. I get the idea. Now how about them Cowboys?"

Chapter Five

Walker taught Alex how to handle a gun to protect herself and the children in case anyone broke in at the ranch when he wasn't home. Also Alex started a self defense course taught by Walker's friend Debbie Mares. One day after the rest of the class had left Debbie asked Alex who had stayed at her request " So how is Cordell doing these days?" Not sure what the past relationship had been between Debbie and her husband Alex curtly replied " My husband is doing just fine." A laughing Debbie held up her hands as she said " Alex I am not interested in the man the way you think that I am. Let me explain something to you and that is yes that at one time I would have given just about anything to be more than a friend to Cordell Walker but he just wasn't interested. And I now know that was for the best because I am now married to a man who is everything to me. Cordell Walker is now a friend to both my husband and myself. I just asked about Cordell because it's been awhile since I've heard from him and then he calls me up out of the blue to ask me if I could fit his wife into my self defense classes. I never thought the day would come that Cordell would get married is all. When I asked him what you did for a living Cordell said that you were a lawyer and from what I remembered about him he doesn't like lawyers one little bit. He also told me that you had more class and beauty than anyone he had ever met. So when you joined my ladies' group I was expecting this prim and proper lady lawyer who had somehow managed to ensare my friend in some sort of honey trap. Well to be blunt I was expecting you to be a total snob and a prissy one at that and you're so far from that. I asked you to stay late so that I could tell you that I was wrong concerning my preconceived ideas about you."

Alex responded " Walker is doing very good these days, as am I. As you may or may not know we have two children. They are everything to both my husband and myself." Debbie then said " I know, Cordell was telling me that his son was as stubborn as his wife was and that his daughter was as stubborn as he was, at least in his words according to his wife. Alex when we were talking I could tell that Cordell for once in his life was a very happy man and I'm glad about that. There always seemed to be some sort of sadness in him that he tried to hide and most of the time he was successful. One night though from the way he was talking I realized that he had lost more than his share of people close to him. When I asked Cordell if he wanted to talk about it he changed the subject so I let it go. He helped me when I needed it and he did it out of a sense of justice and would only accept a thank you from me for his efforts. Now not to be nosey or anything but what I don't understand is why when you have him for a husband you want to learn self defense."

" Walker has lost so many people that were dear to him but that's not my story to tell, it's his. As for me learning self defense it's because Walker is not always going to be home at the ranch with me and our children. Also and more importantly I need to know how to keep someone from hurting me." Alex replied puzzling Debbie so she asked her " Hurting you how?"

" The way that a man can hurt a woman. One of the men who did that to me is going to be released soon because of prison overcrowding and if he comes after me when my husband is not around I want to be able to defend myself. I will not let a man hurt me ever again. I will never allow myself to be in that position again." Alex answered Debbie who then told her " By the time we're done here you will be able to fend off an attacker Alex. That man or any other man will not hurt you."

Later on Alex met Walker in C.D.'s only to find Dalton Reed sitting with her husband. Alex sat down across from Walker and took Angela from him. After fussing over her daughter Alex questioned the pair " Dalton what are you doing here? Is everything okay Walker?" Walker replied " Everything is fine Alex." Dalton stood up as he said " I'll go over to the bar to get my food. That way you too can talk." After Dalton went over to the bar Alex asked her husband " What's going on Cordell Walker?"

" Cal and I are going to leave with Reed tomorrow morning to help him set some things up. The guys that were supposed to help him are refusing to do so unless he gives them more money and he doesn't have it." Walker explained to his wife who simply said " Okay Cowboy."

Awhile later Alex was sitting in the booth with C.D., Keith and Angela while waiting for Walker to return from the men's room. Sammie Jones came in and spotting Alex sitting there came over to the booth. Seeing that she was holding Angela in her arms he said in a loud voice " Hey you little rape crying tramp is that my baby or my cousin's? Because if it belongs to either one of us I'll see to it that my mother ends up with full custody of the little brat. And if you think that I'm still scared of that husband of your's you're mistaken. Prison has shown me how to take care of wannabe cowboys and their dumb broads of a wife." As Alex clutched Angela closer to her Dalton hearing the way Sammie Jones was talking to Alex headed to the booth to shut him up. Walker got there first and he grabbed Jones by neck with both hands as he told him " You ever come near my wife or my children again you are a dead man. Got that?"

" You can't stop me. Now can you? You're just a wannabe cowboy." Jones sneered at Walker who wasted no more time with words and threw him through a plate glass window. Walker then went to go outside after Jones but Alex said to him " Can we please go home now Cordell? It's been a long day and I'm tired, as are the children. Walker I'll need your help to put our children in my car." Walker responded " Just as soon as I clean up this mess."

" Cordell you go ahead and see to it that your family gets home okay. I'll clean up this mess and don't you worry none about replacing that window either. I've been wanting to replace the writing on it for awhile now." C.D. informed Walker who picked up his son then placed his arm around Alex's shoulder. Dalton then said to him " I'll be at the ranch at 7 a.m. like we planned. That is if it's still okay?" Walker answered that was okay. Outside C.D's Merilee Summers said to Beau Cranson Didley as they watched Jones stumble away while vowing to get revenge " That's your fall guy. If you do it the way I want you to do it you'll be home free and he'll go to jail for killing that witch."

The pair stayed in the shadows and watched as Walker helped Alex put the children into her car. Then he got into his truck and followed Alex out of the parking lot. After the Walkers had driven away Didley asked Merilee " I want to have some fun with her before I kill her. Is that okay?" Merilee kissed him soundly then answered " As long as she ends up dead I don't care what you do with her. If you want to have a little fun first that's okay with me."

When the Walkers got home there was a message from D.A. Moody telling them that Sammie Jones was now a free man. Alex erased it as she said " You don't say." Then she picked up the phone and called her father to let him know that Walker was leaving bright and early in the morning. Her father replied that he would get there as soon as he could. That night in their bedroom after the children were asleep Walker asked his wife " Do you want to talk about what happened ealier in C.D.'s?" Alex answered as she turned down the covers " No I don't. Now if you don't mind I've had a long day and I'd like to go to sleep." After Walker got into bed Alex moved over to him as she said " Hold me all night long Cordell." Walker pulled Alex into his arms then suggested to her " I can do more than just hold you. That is if you're interested." Alex slid her hand down under the covers then teased her husband " I would say that you're just as interested as I am. If not more so." Walker didn't bother to verbally reply but he did answer with his actions.

The next morning Walker was loading things into his horse trailer when Dalton Reed showed up, he asked Walker " Are you still doing this Walker?" Walker answered " I gave you my word and I'll keep it." Reed tried again " It's okay if you decide not to go Walker and stay here with your family. I'll understand given what happened at C.D.'s last night."

Walker replied " I'll leave just as soon as Alex's father gets here. Cal is ready to go now if you want to leave now." Dalton said " I can wait until you're ready to leave. Would you mind if I go and watch your horses in the pasture? Who does that beautiful white one belong to by the way? She's a beauty." Alex who had come out of the house unkown to the two men said " That's Angel and my mate gave her to me at the reservation when we wed there."

Dalton nodded okay and walked over to the corral fence to watch the horses. Alex then said to her husband " I'll be okay if you want to leave in a little while Walker. My dad most likely won't be here until ten at the earliest. He likes to sleep in when he can." Walker teased her " Sounds just like my wife. What has you up so early?"

" I wanted to get a few of my things from that cabin before you left. Can you keep an ear out for our children while I go get them?" Alex asked of Walker who told her to go ahead to the cabin. By the time Alex returned her father had arrived with several suitcases in hand. Gordan informed Walker " I hear that you're going to be out of town for a few days so while you're gone I thought that I would stay here with my daughter and my grandchildren."

Walker went to his wife and pulled her into a hug as he told her " If you don't want me to go I won't." Alex hugged him back then said " I'll be fine. You go ahead and go. Just make sure that you don't fall off and hurt yourself." Walker kissed Alex soundly then called to Dalton Reed and Cal that he was ready to leave. As they watched them drive away Gordan spotted the softball bat that was leaning against the porch railing and asked his daughter " Do you still play softball?" Alex replied as she picked up the bat and headed into the house " Not as much as I used to. But a group of women at the courthouse are thinking about starting a team and I'm thinking about joining it."

Chapter Six

The horse and bull riding event had gone much better than Dalton Reed thought it would. When Walker was getting ready for his last ride Reed who was near where Walker was getting onto the bull wryly asked him " I know that you wanted to help me and you did but did you have to get a better score than me in the previous round? The only way that I have a chance to win my own event is for you to fall off just as soon as the bull is released. And that's not going to happen with the way you ride bulls. Now is it?" Walker didn't answer because he was getting a feeling that there was something wrong but where he didn't know yet. As the bull was being released a vision of Alex pleading for help for her father flashed in front of his eyes. Walker quickly tried to dismount the bull but got tangled up in the rope that he had been using to hang on onto the bull. Seeing that Walker was in trouble Dalton jumped into the arena to divert the bull's attention from Walker. However the bull kicked out and caught Walker in his left side dropping him to the ground. As the bull went to gore Walker Dalton and the clowns started waving their arms to get the bull's attention and they were successful. After the bull had been led away Dalton went to Walker and told him " The medics should be here any minute."

" I'm fine." Walker gruffly answered Reed who said " It won't hurt to let them check you out. Now will it?" Walker just stood up and started walking away so Dalton Reed tried again to stop Walker from leaving by asking him " What happened? It looked like you were trying to jump off of the bull and even the greenest rider knows not to do that. You didn't do that? Did you?"

" I'm leaving now." Walker answered causing Dalton to grab a hold of his arm and question him " Walker what is the matter with you? What are you in such a hurry to leave? Does it have anything to do with that singer who was hitting on you? What would Alex think about that?"

Walker removed Dalton Reed's hand from his arm as he growled " If anything happens to Alex before I can get home you'll answer to me. Now back off." Reed backed off and Walker told Cal to stay there and load things up that he would be back for him. Walker then got into his truck and headed home. On the way there he called dispatch and told them that he needed to speak with Trivette but they informed Walker that Trivette wasn't answering so Walker called home but it went to the answering machine. Walker then called C.D.'s and asked to speak to C.D. but the bar maid said that he wasn't there. Walker turned on his lights and sirens and floored the truck.

When Walker arrived at the ranch the front door was ajar so he slowly entered the house to find the downstairs showing no signs of a struggle. Walker then went upstairs where he found Alex holding a bat while standing over Beau Cranson Didley who was sitting awkwardly on the floor clutching what appeared to be a broken arm and moaning in pain. Alex's father was holding a towel to what appeared to be a stab wound. Alex seeing that her husband was there said to him " He broke in here while I was at the store and told my father that if he left this cretin take me away when I got home no one would get hurt. He then had my father put the children into Angela's nursery and told my father that they would wait upstairs until I got home. I think Dad went along with him hoping to stall for enough time to come up with a plan. Anyhow when my father heard me enter the house he yelled out that there was a man up there with a knife. I heard my father cry out in pain then so I picked up my softball ball and went upstairs. Before you dare say anything about me placing myself in danger I'll remind you that my babies were up here. I had to see that they were okay. This cretin was standing over my father threatening to stab him again so I swung my bat with everything in me and got him in the arm. Then I got him in the knee for good measure. If you would secure him with something I'll call the police and an ambulance for my father."

Walker secured Didley and none too gently as Alex made her phone calls. After Didley had been removed by the police and Gordan had been secured on a stetcher Alex said " I want to go with him. Can you watch the children?" Walker answered " Yes." Alex then hugged Walker who was unable to bite back a yelp of pain. Alex took Walker's shirt of out his pants and inspected her husband's side. She then informed him " You're getting looked at too. Got that Cordell Walker?" Walker knowing that he might have broken ribs agreed to go to the E.R. also.

At the hospital Alex was sitting in an E.R. waiting room trying to keep her babies calm while waiting to find out if her father and husband would be okay. Trivette came in to the room and picked up Keith as he questioned her " Alex what's going on? I went to the ranch because dispatch told me that Walker called me. The police were there and they said something about Didley getting what was coming to him from you. So can you please tell me how Summers' stalker and boyfriend ended up at your ranch with a badly broken arm and a dislocated knee cap? And where's Walker at? Did he get hurt in the fight?" Alex replied " I have no idea why Miss Summers' boyfriend and stalker would show up at my ranch and tell my father that if he let him take me away no one would get hurt. When my father heard me enter the house he called out that there was a man upstairs with a knife. When I heard my father cry in pain I picked up my softball bat and headed upstairs. I found that cretin standing over my father threatening to stab him again so I swung my bat at his arm and did I ever connect. Then for good measure I got him in the leg. As for Walker he's being treated for some sort of injury that he got in Austin." Trivette sat down besides her as he said " Alex both of them will be okay. And you'd better believe that little Miss Summers is going to be answering some questions from me. I find it hard to believe that Didley would end up at your ranch wanting to kidnap you without someone giving him the idea first." Alex nodded okay.

A short time later a nurse came in and told Alex " Mrs. Walker good news about your father, the knife didn't do any damage to the mucles or any arteries in your father's upper right chest and it missed his lung. Basically it's just a flesh wound but a deeper one at that. He'll be sore for awhile and just to be on the safe side we'll keep him over night for observation. Now as to your husband, he has a two cracked ribs but refuses to be admitted to the hospital. Is there anyway you can talk him into staying for his own good?" Alex responded " He won't stay in the hospital for just two cracked ribs. So just as soon as I see my father I'll take my husband home." After the nurse left Trivette asked his friend " Why aren't you going to even try to talk my partner into staying overnight? He'll listen to you."  
" I know my husband and right now the only place he wants to be is home with his family." Alex stated ending the subject. After Alex saw her father she went to where her husband was and told him that she was ready to leave but that she would be doing the driving. In more pain than he wanted to admit to being in Walker agreed. On the way home Alex told Walker what Trivette had told her about Didley and Walker vowed " If Merilee was involved in this in any way Alex I will see to it that she pays for it. I will not allow anyone to come after you and our children."

When they arrived at the ranch they spotted Dalton pulling up with Walker's horse trailer attached to his truck. After they unhitched the horse trailer Alex went over to it and started to help Reed and Cal get the horses and gear out. Walker went over himself and told Alex to take the children into the house but she said to him " Please Cordell isn't it enough that I have to worry about my father recovering from being stabbed? Do I really have to worry about you breaking one or both of those cracked rib and them ending up in your lung?" Cal stepped in " Mrs. Walker, Walker we got this. Why don't the two of you go ahead into the house?" Walker teased his wife " I guess that I'd better before you take a swing at me with your bat."

When questioned about Didley Merilee Summers denied any involvement in the attack on Alex's father. Since Didley himself said the whole thing was his idea and agreed to plea guilty Walker and Trivette got nowhere in their investigation. Moody personally saw to it that Didley went to prison for a good long time and Merilee Summers left town still thinking about how she could get rid of Alex because she still wanted her Cordell back.


End file.
